


【授权翻译】意外标记（Accidentally Marked）

by ancientzither



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: ABO设定, Alpha!Len, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, M/M, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega!Barry, PWP, Smut, 口交, 咳, 手淫, 未成年的, 结合热/发情期, 肉, 肛交
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 20:32:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7376395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ancientzither/pseuds/ancientzither
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>简介：巴里和莱被困在了莱的一个安全屋内。接着，巴里很不幸的进入了结合热。</p>
            </blockquote>





	【授权翻译】意外标记（Accidentally Marked）

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Accidentally Marked](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5559155) by [fuzzyslippers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzzyslippers/pseuds/fuzzyslippers). 



> 作者的话：大部分是PWP，所以我也不知道为什么就这么长了。情节可能有一点吧，不过主要是因为我需要一个借口把他们困在一栋房子里。不管怎样，希望你们喜欢。
> 
> 译者：这个是给阁子的生贺，最早发在微博上，现在搬运汇总在AO3~  
> Also，huge thanks to fuzzyslippers for this beautiful work and generousity！

原文链接走这里→http://archiveofourown.org/works/5559155

授权→http://archiveofourown.org/works/5559155/comments/56743156

 

 

巴里一出门就感到了刺骨的寒冷。室外的凉意深入骨头缝里，巴里立刻抱住自己缩起来，双手夹到了胳肢窝下。然而没有用。他们现在身在一片松林柏海中，白雪覆盖了森林。目力所及皆是点缀着棕色树干的白雪皑皑。

“巴里，回屋里来。”他身后的一个声音道。

巴里僵住，接着皱起了眉。他慢慢转身面对着站在他背后的男人，斯纳特。他希望把自己慢吞吞的动作归罪于不想看到斯纳特的脸，但事实上，他的身子已经冻僵了，动一动都像是在挣扎一般。

小安全屋开着门，斯纳特站在门口。他穿着那件风雪大衣，戴上了兜帽，帽沿的一圈毛领拥着他的脸。他看起来无聊的可以，但巴里还是看到了他胳膊轻微的颤抖——即使是斯纳特也不能完全免疫寒冷。

“这都要怪你。”巴里道。

“大概吧，”斯纳特说，“但你这样会冻伤的。”

“我待会就跑出去。”

“我们前不着村后不着店，你也根本不知道这天杀的天气要持续多久，而且你现在几乎动不了了。”

巴里眉皱的更紧了。他想反驳，但他的手指已经快完全冻住了。他也知道，无论他有多么不想承认这一点，斯纳特是正确的。

斯纳特走回房里，巴里又犹豫了几秒才跟了上去。门一关上，温暖便包裹住了巴里。他冰凉的皮肤开始渐渐回暖，接着五脏六腑慢慢散开暖意，他终于放开了抱着上身不放的胳膊。

“我们要做的就是等这波坏天气过去。”斯纳特从屋子更深处说道。

“那我们该等多久呢？”巴里喊回去。他声音里还带着抹不去的苦涩，不过不知怎的又有点高兴。毕竟他有完全正当的权力把自己的不满表达出来。

巴里听到斯纳特叹了口气，走回了客厅：“我也不知道，小子。我可不是研究‘超能力’人的专家。但凡我有办法能不和你困在一起的话，相信我，我早就用了。”

“本来就是你让他逃跑的。”巴里嘟哝着。

“我又不知道他会这么做。”轮到斯纳特皱眉了。

“那好如果你没让他觉察出不对，知道我会在这里埋伏他的话，我们就没事了。”这招可不是君子之为，巴里自己也清楚。

“我他妈该怎么知道马登发现了我计划让你埋伏在这里，好在他出现的时候抓获他？”斯纳特的反应很激烈，“而且我也完全不知道他有给我们带来这样一个暂时性冬天的能耐。”

巴里对着斯纳特怒目而视，斯纳特也不甘示弱的回瞪他。两人较了几秒劲，斯纳特移开了目光。

“走运的是，这是个安全屋。所以我们有足够的食物储备。”斯纳特道。

巴里叹了口气，终于放松下来：“那我们被困在这里的时候该干些什么呢？”

斯纳特耸肩：“我不知道啊，红闪。随便逛逛然后找点事情消遣吧。”

说完，斯纳特走出了屋子。巴里这才开始真正打量这个安全屋。之前他们来这儿时他没怎么注意，净关注他们的任务了。

这个安全屋是个非常舒服的小木屋。墙壁和地板都是实木的。隔热性很好，外面的寒冷丝毫影响不到室内。地板中间铺着张毛皮地毯，周围放着一张沙发和一把椅子，中间摆着一个小桌子。房间另一端是一座漂亮的砖头壁炉，里面放着熊熊燃烧的木柴。巴里都不知道斯纳特什么时候布置好的。

壁炉旁边是个书架，巴里走了过去。书架上摆的挺满，巴里抚过几本书的书脊。下层放了些拼图和棋盘游戏。巴里哼了一声，看了看这些游戏，脑海中出现斯纳特、丽萨和米克坐在屋里玩大富翁的画面。他实在想象不出他们会按照规矩玩游戏。

巴里从书架前走开，开始探索房间里的其他东西。房间左侧有扇门，巴里能看到里面的炉灶和白瓷砖地面。巴里推门进去，走进了厨房。里面有很多橱柜和食品储藏间，巴里毫不怀疑斯纳特关于食物储备丰富的话，不过他还是拉开了一扇门检查了一下。里面堆着吃的，大部分都是罐头食品。如果需要的话够吃很久，可话又说回来，巴里胃口非常大，而且他身上可没带西斯科特制蛋白棒。

巴里放弃了厨房，决定待会再回来。他们最多也就在这里待上个一两天。这个小冬天不会持续更久的，而且如果他失踪那么久，西斯科和凯特琳一定会来找他的，找不找的到先另说。

客厅的下一扇门通向浴室，巴里很快把这一信息记下来以备后用。

最后一扇门，也是斯纳特走进去的那扇，一定就是卧室了。巴里抱起胳膊，拿不定主意是不是应该去看看。他最好还是让斯纳特一人待着。巴里放下手臂，然后意识到他还穿着闪电侠制服。虽然三聚体材料的制服穿在身上十分贴合，穿着它还是不是最舒服的，尤其是当他们得在这里滞留几小时，甚至几天时。巴里肯定需要些别的衣服穿，那么除了卧室他还能去哪里呢。

这么打定主意，巴里打开了房门，试探的探头以防斯纳特恰好姿势不雅。他看见斯纳特躺在床上举着本书，巴里觉得这是可以安全进入的信号。

那是张大大的双人床，放在房间的正中央，上面一床红被子。整间卧室的装潢都是暖色调，他完全可以说这里看起来很温暖。

巴里又往里走了几步，斯纳特方才放下书，一只手指按着书页。他脱下了大衣，巴里看见了他穿着的黑色圆领毛衣。

“你有什么事吗，小子？”斯纳特问。

巴里站了一会，咬着嘴唇，左右动了动。

“啊，我在想这里有没有多余的衣服？”巴里最后一个词有点破音，他往回缩了一下。

斯纳特上上下下打量着巴里，巴里用意志阻止了自己抱胸的动作。他手指抓住腿侧的制服，来保证他双手垂在身体两侧。

斯纳特叹了口气，但还是把书打开扣在了床上。“有的。”他跳下床站了起来，巴里看着他走过去打开旁边的小衣柜。斯纳特从几个抽屉中翻找了一会儿，拿出几件衣服。

“这些应该可以。”斯纳特说着扔给了巴里一条睡裤和一件T恤。巴里接住，看了一眼斯纳特，冲进了浴室。

一秒钟后他就跑了回来，穿着晃晃荡荡卡在胯部的睡裤和把他整个人包起来的浅蓝色T恤。斯纳特冲他挑起了一边眉毛。

“我该把这个放哪儿？”巴里举起手里的闪电侠制服问道。

“这里，你直接把它挂衣橱里就好。”斯纳特指着衣橱门道。

巴里挂好制服后走出了房间。他在门口停了停，挤出一句轻声的“谢谢”。他听到斯纳特轻哼了一声，然后关上门走回客厅去了。

脱下那身紧身制服的确很放松。制服现在有点像巴里的第二身皮肤了，但它还是会汗湿，有时还会裹得慌。睡裤则给巴里留下了更多空间，尤其他现在还没有穿内裤。衬衫也很大很宽松，穿在身上非常柔软舒服。

巴里坐到沙发上缩成一团，胳膊肘放在膝盖上。但他并没有坐多久。几分钟后他就站了起来开始在屋里走来走去。不知怎的他感觉忐忑不安，紧张兮兮，根本闲不住。他现在也不知道干点什么好。他电话放在家里了——闪电侠制服上没有口袋——所以也玩不了手机游戏。巴里看向书架，那上面有书。

一道残影闪到书架前，巴里手指划过书脊最后随便选出了一本，看了看封底。看起来挺有意思的。他开始翻阅这本书。前几页的时候还规规矩矩的用正常速度阅读，接着就用上了超级速度十分钟内读完了一整本。他又拿出了一本。巴里照样用速度读完了这本然后抽出了下一本。

一个小时后，他读完了书架上所有的书。

巴里皱起眉。有什么躁动不安的因子在他血液里流淌。

他拿起一盒拼图，并且用了二十分钟就拼好了。等最后一片归位后，巴里把自己摔在了沙发上。他转了转脖子，看着天花板发出一声大声的呻吟。他依旧安定不下来，完全不知道原因。

抓着身下的坐垫，巴里决定去看看斯纳特在干什么。他那里没准会有些更有意思的事情给巴里干。

巴里开门的时候斯纳特没注意到他，他只顾着看手里的那本书，翻了一页。

巴里看了他一会，直到那股无名躁动令他开口道。

“嘿。”

斯纳特没理他。

“斯纳特。”巴里道，这次大了点声。

“干嘛？”斯纳特问道，很明显没好气。他眼睛都没从书页上抬起来。

“这里还有什么事情可以做吗？”巴里走近了点，问道。他吸了口气，嗅到了斯纳特信息素的味道。对一个Alpha来说斯纳特很好闻。他之前注意到过好几次了，比如他去圣人与罪犯酒吧找他的那回。不过以前他都直接忽略掉的。

“你看了那些书吗？”斯纳特兴致寥寥的问，手上又翻了一页。

“所有的我都看了。”巴里哼唧。字里行间都是阿谀奉承。

“还有几盒拼图呢。”斯纳特道。

“我都拼好了。”巴里说，尽管他有可能夸大了一点。他只完成了一幅拼图，只是没心情再拼其他的了。

“我的天哪红闪，你做所有事情都慢不下来吗？”斯纳特问道，他终于从书上抬起了眼睛。令人惊讶的是他好像并没有在生气，而是看起来近乎赞叹。

巴里又往前蹭了蹭，直到他的大腿抵住床沿。

“我不知道，”巴里道，“我能的，只是——”他不知道该怎么解释。他身体里有股能量总也安静不下来，他几乎都想高速震动了。巴里跪坐上床，感受到一阵想接近斯纳特的欲望，为什么偏的是斯纳特呢。巴里喜欢和人接触，他甚至渴望接触，尤其是在他现在的情况下。有的时候和人的肢体接触是唯一能够让他安定下来的方法，斯纳特又恰好是他身边唯一一个人。没准让斯纳特碰碰他，然后这股邪火就能消下去了。所以巴里又往前挪了挪。

“你现在看的什么书？”一阵沉默后巴里开口问道。他现在距离莱的脑袋只有一英尺了，巴里还是跪在床上，双手放在大腿上。他身体前倾，想要瞥一眼书的封面。

斯纳特在巴里看清楚之前把书扣在了胸口上。

“就是个三流言情小说。”斯纳特道，“这是丽萨的，因为我也把这里的其他书都看过了。”

“啊哈，”巴里道。他喜欢斯纳特的声音，比起先前的过度亢奋，他现在安定下来一点了。他想让斯纳特继续说话。“现在讲到哪儿了？”

斯纳特嘲道：“那个Omega马上要进入发情期了。”

这句话在巴里的脑海里回旋不去——

巴里突然坐了起来，放在腿上的手攥成了拳头。

“哎哟我操。”他道。

“怎么了？”莱也坐了起来，警觉地问。

“操，”巴里重复了一遍，他闭起了眼睛，一只手覆了上去：“我的天哪。”

“巴里，出什么事了？”斯纳特问道。

巴里感觉到一只手扶上他的大腿。他瑟缩了一下，那只手收了回去。

巴里慢慢放下手，睁开了眼睛。斯纳特正面对他，伸出一只手但没有碰到巴里。

“发情期，”巴里对困惑的斯纳特解释道。他信口说着：“昨天晚上我在和你计划这次任务，然后我就忘记吃药了，后来我当然也没有带着药片过来因为我没想到我们会被困在这里。”

“药片？”斯纳特问他，手放回了他大腿上。先前在斯纳特胸口上的书掉到了一遍合上了，斯纳特的进度没有了。

“抑制剂。”巴里道，“错过第一片药之后我在24小时之内会进入发情期。”

斯纳特深吸一口气，微微睁大了眼睛上下看了看巴里。他舔了下嘴唇：“我忘记你是个Omega了。”

巴里不自在的扭了扭。“其实我一般闻起来都像个Beta。如果闪电侠因为每个月的发情期而不能惩奸除恶这也太不现实了。虽然我在成为闪电侠之前就在吃抑制剂了。”

斯纳特点点头。他转了下身子，不再直直的面对着巴里。巴里注意到这点后心里有点不是滋味。

“可以理解。”斯纳特的声音听起来有些低哑。

“我也不想看到现在这个样子，斯纳特。”巴里说道，抱起了胳膊。

“莱。”

“什么？”

“叫我莱。”

“好吧。”巴里心里流过一股暖流。这股温暖没有持续多久就被接下来的恐慌打断了。“天哪，我真是太蠢了。我怎么能忘记吃抑制剂呢？”他抬起手，用手掌拍了好几下自己的头。

“喂喂好了，”莱转了回来，挪动位置坐到了巴里面前，盘起腿，“你没有那么蠢，大家都会忘记吃药的，这只是个失误，不要打你自己了。”

巴里放下手，两手夹在膝盖间。他尖锐的吸了一口气然后看着床单不放。上帝啊他现在就有对着面前的Alpha伸出脖子的冲动了。巴里双腿间传来一阵模糊的渴望，他连忙调整了一下膝盖的姿势。至少他之前的不安有了解释。

“我们该怎么办？”巴里抬眼，透过睫毛看着莱。

莱胸口起伏了一下，吸了口气才说：“我不知道，小子。你一般都怎么度过发情期？”

巴里脸红的动了动：“正常情况下我都呃——拿上个按摩棒，然后把自己和一大堆吃的锁在屋里。”

“我可没在这里放性爱玩具。”莱道。他扫视向一边，双手抱胸，露出强壮的二头肌。他眉头轻轻皱在一起。终于，莱叹了口气转向巴里：“你觉得你还有多长时间进入发情期？”

“几个小时吧。”巴里告诉他。虽然实话说他也不能完全肯定。他已经能感觉到臀缝中轻微的湿润。这使他想夹紧双腿，又想打开它们,“大概。”

莱点头，因为还在思索中而面无表情。

“对不起。”巴里嘟囔道。他突然感到一阵担忧，觉得他的Alpha对他很失望。他吸进一口气，觉得胸口堵得慌。

莱立刻抬眼看向巴里，他的表情放松了下来：“不用道歉，红闪。这不是你的错，我只是在思考怎么帮你度过发情期。”

巴里胸口沉甸甸的感觉消去了一点。所以他的——这个Alpha并没有对他感到失望，只是在担心他。后面这个想法使他胸口涨满了一种全新的感觉。

巴里这样的反应是十分不理智的。但发情期唤醒了他的Omega本能。巴里一直很讨厌本能，可是要想把这些感觉在发情期时完全推到一边也是不可能的。这也是巴里从来都不寻求帮助，而是坚持自己度过发情期的原因。

“我可以把这个房间让给你，这样你好有点私人空间。”莱道，“而且我可以去给你准备些食物和水。”

巴里咬着嘴唇：“你确定吗？我不想给你惹太多麻烦。”

莱哼了一声道：“你待在客厅正中间会更麻烦。”他伸手拍了拍巴里的膝盖，这简单地接触让巴里脊背一阵颤抖。莱下了床，停在门口问：“你需要多少吃的？”

“呃，”巴里道，“很多。”

莱给巴里准备了食物和几大罐水后已经过了几个小时了，所有东西都放到了房间角落的梳妆台上。巴里一直就在屋里待着，先是来回走个不停，然后慢慢使自己冷静下来，躺到了床上。发情期越来越近，巴里有时还会突然间体温升高、呼吸急促，但好几次这感觉就这么过去，而距离真正发情期还总是差那么一点。

终于，等了半天的正主姗姗来迟。巴里皮肤上浮了一层薄汗。他早就脱掉了衬衫——穿着太热，也太束缚活动。睡裤倒是还挂在胯上，但下身部分已经显出了凸起，身后也因为巴里分泌的液体而变得湿润黏腻。

巴里身体舒展的躺在床上，头枕着几个枕头，分开了双腿。他一只手放在胸口，漫不经心的拨弄着乳尖，另一手从胸膛下滑，抚过腹肌，停在腿间的凸起上。胯部随着一个下压猛地挺起。巴里往后一仰头，挤出一声呻吟。他保持着一个平稳的节奏套弄下身，但不多时这种刺激就已经不足够了。

巴里抬起屁股，把睡裤一把拽到大腿上，放出他的阴茎。他握住自己，很是用力的套弄了几下。头部已经淌出了一股又一股前液，巴里用大拇指将它晕开，权当做手活所需的润滑液。他的手开始轻轻震动，巴里发出一声响亮的呻吟，一脚蹬上了床浑身发抖。现在的他异常敏感，快感十分强烈。但他清楚这还不是他真正需要的——他的后穴正空虚的收缩着，巴里都能感觉到从体内渗出淫液。他需要被填满。

有那么一瞬间巴里因为弄脏弄湿了莱的床单而感到愧疚，不过这想法很快就过去了，消泯在发情期带来的疼痛中。

他另一手握住两颗圆球挤压了一下，这才继续。他的指尖逗弄着自己湿漉漉的入口，然后一下子按入了两根手指。

“噢，”巴里呼出一口气，插得更深，“噢操。”

他大腿分的更开，直到传来一阵拉伸的酸痛。套弄阴茎的手继续动作着，只不过放慢了节奏，好专心用手指插干自己。手指按上前列腺的时候，他浑身一阵颤抖。

巴里的呼吸已然凌乱不堪，但他还是深吸了一口气稍微稳住了自己，脚趾扣着床垫。他手上先停顿了一下，紧接着两只手都开始震动，一只握着下身，一只抵住前列腺。他的身体陡然一耸，不堪忍受过于强烈的刺激。不多时巴里就伴随着一声粗喘射了达到了高潮。

巴里慢慢从高潮平缓下来，肚皮随着呼吸上下起伏。他双手收回，放到腹部，任由身体平静下来。他的阴茎还硬着，发情期也还远远没有过去，只是暂时退到幕后，虚虚的笼罩着他。但就现在而言，他觉得安逸多了。

没过多久，他的小穴就再次空虚了起来。如果他现在手边有按摩棒一类的就好了，至少像个真正的阴茎。巴里处在发情期时，他的手指从来都不是什么有效的选择，哪怕有个震动的额外技能点。

巴里把头转向一边，埋进枕头里呻吟起来。他双手蜷在腹部攥成了拳头，抵抗着重新插进自己后穴的欲望。他的自制力还不止这些，而且他想假装一次高潮真的对发情期的他起了些作用。

巴里闭上眼睛，深吸了一口气。枕头闻起来是莱的味道，是一个强壮的Alpha的味道。巴里破碎的喘息着，身体里划过一股热流。他吸进这种气味，感到一阵狂喜。不断收缩的后穴渗出一滴淫液，干，巴里想要莱。

莱，一个Alpha，现在就在这扇门的另一边。这个强壮的Alpha一定有着漂亮的结好把巴里完完全全填满，带给他比手淫更多的快感。

巴里扭动着身体。他翻了个身趴在床上，开始磨蹭身下的床单。加诸阴茎上的压力恰到好处，但是他更想要莱的双手。他想要感受莱粗糙的大手在他身上游走，抚过他的肩颈、后背和两侧，然后再分开他的臀瓣，把巴里钉在他的阴茎上。

但莱告诉巴里要待在屋子里，如果他违背了他的Alpha，他就不是一个好的Omega了。

巴里睁开眼睛，视线落在了躺在床脚的一本书上。那是莱的书。

他盯着这本书看了一会儿，嘴巴张开，下身仍然挺动着。他想到一个好办法。

他只需要拿起这本书，然后假装要还给莱就好了。在莱明确告诉了他要留在房间里的情况下，这是个离开卧室的好借口。没错，把这本书还回去，他的Alpha就不会因为他违背了他的意愿而生气。莱肯定会感激他，感激到能满足巴里的一切需求。

巴里手忙脚乱套上睡裤，让自己至少看起来得体些，然后拿起了书。他在门前犹豫了会儿，手搭在门把手上不动。他把鼻尖凑到门缝，啊没错，他能闻到莱的味道。巴里几乎控制不住想在门板上磨蹭。

他拉开门，足够的力道让门大敞四开。才往前走了一步，他便被莱的眼神盯在了原地。

莱实质样的眼神让巴里一阵腿软。

“你出来干什么，巴里？”莱的声音绷得很紧。他一直在读另一本书，攥着尽最大的努力忽视一墙之隔，正处于发情期的Omega。巴里醉人的甜美气味不依不饶的传来，给他大大增加了难度。莱甚至可以听到巴里发出的哀声低吟。书页上的字过了几行以后就再不能吸引他的目光，莱只是心不在焉的盯着书，脑子里想的却都是巴里正在对自己做的事。巴里躺在床上伸展四肢、用手抚摸着、插弄着自己，全身泛着情欲的潮红，脑袋在快感的驱使下后仰。

莱的牛仔裤已经紧的让人无法忍受，天知道他为什么还没把书扔到一边然后闯进卧室吃掉巴里。嗯，这就是巴里下决心要开门之前的情况了。

巴里的脸颊和胸口都泛着红色，被汗水浸湿。他穿着睡裤，但胯下的凸起十足的明显。他的气味更加浓烈，钻入莱的鼻尖，后者贪婪的吸了几大口气。

巴里又向前走了几步。他张开嘴想说话，但却什么都没说出来，而是拿起了莱意外忘在卧室而且也并不想去拿的那本书。莱看着眼前的人呻吟出来，抬了下头，才重新锁定面前正在接近他的人。

随着巴里的接近，莱能清楚看到巴里的眼神上上下下打量着他，最终停在他的胯下。莱指尖抽动，几乎控制不住想要套弄自己的强烈欲望，他现在迫切需要舒缓一下欲望。他感到口干舌燥，重重的咽了口唾沫。

巴里现在距离莱只有几步远了，他吸进一口气：“麻烦你。”他说到。

莱动了动，光是听到巴里渴求的声音就让他的阴茎跳了一下。他自制力消耗一空，手按到了自己胯下。

巴里跪了下来，爬过了最后几步路。莱看着他，全然忘记了呼吸。巴里扶上莱的膝盖。书早就在他跪下来时掉落在一旁。

“麻烦你了，”巴里重复道。他眼角甚至沁出了泪水：“求，求你了。”

巴里附身向前，莱配合的移开了手。巴里把口鼻凑到莱的下腹，深深吸了口气。“呃上帝啊。”莱道，手指一松，书险些从他手里滑落。他眼睁睁看着巴里在沙发沿磨蹭着自己，而嘴巴则压向他的勃起，开始描绘他下身的轮廓。

“操，”莱抓住巴里的头发。他立时放弃了任何表现他能抵抗巴里的伪装。哪怕是最强壮、最优秀的Alpha都不能忍住面前这个跪倒在地连声哀求的美丽的Omega，“至少让我吻你一次。”

莱轻柔的揽过巴里，年轻人顺从了他的动作，直到两人胸口紧贴在一起。尽管巴里现在姿势尴尬的伏在沙发上，他还是用一个火热的法式舌吻迎上了莱。莱一只手松开巴里的发丝，顺着他的背部曲线滑到后腰，堪堪停在巴里挺翘的屁股上方。巴里发出一声低吟，往莱跟前凑近了些。

莱咬着巴里嘴唇，舌尖与巴里纠缠在一起，深深吻着他，过了很久才放开。接着莱把目标放在了巴里的脖子上。他埋在巴里肩颈处，呼吸间尽是他甜美的味道。当巴里顺从的把头歪向一边，彻底暴露出他白皙的脖颈时，他的Alpha发出一声满意的低吼。莱亲吻、吮吸甚至咬噬着那里敏感的肌肤，将巴里压抑不住的呻吟尽数收纳入耳。

不多时，他退了回来，抚摸着巴里脖子上逐渐成型的吻痕，还好奇了一下这个吻痕能持续多久。当莱在巴里体内成结时它还会在这里吗？莱松开了巴里，而后者马上跪了回去，开始解莱的牛仔裤。

“我天。”莱念叨了一声，但没有阻止巴里。他把毛衣脱下来扔到一边，身体开始发热。

巴里拿出了莱已经勃起的阴茎，争分夺秒的含住了他。手握住根部，他急切地沿着莱的下身舔弄。看到巴里望向他的那双漂亮的绿眼睛时，莱不由自主的挺起了腰，这个动作让他顺利的插进了巴里嘴里。现在那双红肿的唇瓣包裹了莱。巴里依旧紧盯着他，把他吞的更深，眉毛微微皱起。莱一只手放到巴里脑后，没有拽他或是按他，只是放在了那里。另一只手抚上巴里的脸颊。巴里歪着脑袋靠向莱的抚摸，他摸到了巴里口中的自己。这一事实让他攥紧了巴里的发丝。不过年轻人似乎很喜欢这种感觉，他闭上眼睛发出一声呻吟。莱的声音迎合着他，同时微微动了动胯。他没有冒冒失失的呛到巴里，但也已经被想要操进去的欲望控制了。

巴里吞吐着他的阴茎，舌头从根部一直舔到龟头。干，这小子什么时候学会的吹箫。

巴里这回吞下他时比前几次都深，莱的龟头基本顶到了他的喉口。属于巴里的温热紧窒包围了他。单是这一点就够让人欲火喷张了，但接下来发生的事情让莱怀疑他是不是在做梦——巴里的喉咙开始震动。莱的喘息陡然加快，睁大了眼睛。这他妈怎么可能。他几乎感到自己即将成结，而巴里的手还握着他阴茎根部。他之前可从不知道他能在还没有进入一个Omega的时候成结。

巴里还打算继续下去，但莱把他拽了起来，呼吸还未从先前的刺激中平静下来。巴里抬头看向他，因为被阻止感到有点不解，但莱没有给他发问的时间，而是一把把他拉到大腿上，让巴里分开双腿坐了下来。巴里软在莱怀里，抱住了他的脖子。莱则搂住了怀中人的腰。

他们嘴唇相接，又交换了一个吻。这个吻和之前的一样绝望而激烈。巴里在莱大腿上扭动着身体，臀瓣不断磨蹭他的阴茎，莱能感觉到巴里的硬挺抵在自己小腹上。莱的手沿巴里的脊背滑下，感受着他平滑温暖的肌肤。他一只手探下去，隔着睡裤摸到了巴里的臀部。上帝啊，那里的衣料已经被完全浸湿了。莱抓住了他的一边臀瓣，不停揉捏着。

巴里的喘息从两人的唇边传来，他退了开去：“求你了。”巴里说道，声音破碎在空气中。

莱舔吻着巴里的下巴，另一只手放在了他另一边臀瓣上。巴里随着莱手上的动作难耐的扭动，不断在莱耳边轻轻求饶呻吟。

莱抄起巴里的腿，一把将男孩抱住站了起来。巴里整个人挂在了莱的身上，任由他把自己带去卧室。莱把年轻人扔在了床上。巴里在床垫上弹了两下，然后用胳膊肘支撑着自己仰面躺下，透过朦胧的眼睛望向脱掉牛仔裤的莱。后者跪在巴里腿间，自上而下看着他。

莱眼见巴里伸出舌尖紧张的润湿了嘴唇，他勾住巴里的裤腰，把他的睡裤脱了下来。巴里早就勃起的下身被放了出来，硬的发疼，直直指着自己的下腹。龟头处挂着一滴晶莹的液体。

身上碍事的衣服一除，莱立即拉近了他们之间的距离。他跪在巴里腿间，上半身却附了下去，二人的胸膛紧贴在一起，小臂占有性的圈在身下人两侧。巴里膝盖弯起分开，却仅仅缠着莱，把男人拉的更近。

他们吻在一处，舌尖交缠在一起。接着莱吻着巴里的脖子，吮吸那里敏感的皮肤，想知道他最多能让巴里发出怎样的呻吟。他沿着脖子向下，唇舌开始描绘巴里精致的锁骨，而后继续向下，把巴里的乳尖卷入口中。巴里喘息着，挺胸送上门去。

莱不疾不徐的细细吻过巴里的胸膛，然后把目标放到了他的腹肌上。当他终于吻到巴里的阴茎时，他先整个舔过了一遍，大手用力按住巴里的胯，好让他无法挣动，这才大发慈悲的把年轻人含在嘴里。Omega的阴茎要比Alpha的小很多，所以莱没费什么力气就把巴里整个含了进去，开始吮吸吞咽。

莱只用了几秒钟就让巴里浑身紧绷的射了出来。他猝不及防，咳嗽了几下。莱退回去，擦了擦嘴，一边咳嗽一边想张嘴说话。他不得不吞了好几口口水（精液），这才好受了一点。莱跪起身，视线转向巴里，看着这个还没从高潮中恢复过来的家伙。

巴里眉头紧皱，唇瓣微张，双眼紧闭。他的脸颊泛着情欲的潮红，妈的，真漂亮。

一分钟后，巴里才回过神来，转了转脑袋，睁开了眼睛。他瞳孔扩大，抬眼看向莱的时候给人感觉他就是他的整个世界。现在肯定是的，莱想，不过这都是发情期的原因罢了。

巴里还硬着，莱也知道发情期没这么好过去，除非他在巴里体内成结。莱往前挪了挪，直到胯部和巴里贴合在一起。他抚摸过巴里的大腿内侧，男孩因为他的动作而颤抖。他的手指继续摸索着，一直摸到巴里的屁股。他分开手中的臀瓣，探向中间湿润的小穴。指尖才刚触到那里，巴里就发出一声响亮的呻吟。

莱对着他的湿润抚摸挑逗了好一会儿，享受着巴里因为快感仰起脑袋，紧紧攥住身下床单的样子。

“求你了，”巴里抬眼看他，“求求你，莱，我需要你。”

莱呻吟出来，一根手指插了进去。他很快就又添了两根手指，因为他知道发情期时Omega的身体并不需要太过分的扩张，他们自己就为承接Alpha的结准备好了。

不过莱还是在巴里体内旋转搅动了一阵，当他按上巴里的前列腺时他非常惊讶的发现身下人的身体居然发出了一阵震动。

“操，求你……”巴里哀求着，后穴绞紧了莱的手指。他是那么的滚烫湿润，而且紧窒。莱甚至想象不出来真正插进去时该有多么爽快。

莱抽出手指，胡乱在床单上擦了擦。他一只手握住巴里的胯部，另一只手扶住自己的性器调整了一下姿势，龟头顶在巴里的入口。

“准备好了吗？”莱问，抵抗着就这样插进巴里的欲望，浑身绷紧。

“好了。”巴里回答。得到肯定的答复后莱没有浪费任何时间，直接插了进去。一开始还有些滞涩，但接着他的龟头就完全插进了巴里的后穴。莱一直保持着平缓的速度，最终深深埋进了巴里体内。他再次俯到巴里身上。他给了巴里一点时间适应，尽管他可能并不需要。巴里的身体完美的对他敞开，却还紧窒非常。他操起来太带劲儿了。

巴里开始难耐的扭腰给了莱开始动的信号。他吻着巴里的脖子，同时试探着抽插了一下。巴里一声惊喘，双手连忙搂紧身上人，而莱继续插干着他。

“哦，上帝，哦操，嗯……”巴里喃喃道。他的身体介于完全震动和不震动之间，莱能通过两人相连的地方清楚感觉到。每轮震动都会将一股火热的快感带到他的小腹。他知道这次他的持久力不可能像之前一样好了。这小子简直太勾人。

莱开始成结，狠狠挤压着巴里的内壁。他依旧操干着巴里。

“我快到了。”莱咬牙说道。

“快，给我，”巴里回应道，把莱抱得更紧，“求你，我想要。”

话音刚落，莱一下把结插进了巴里的深处，阴茎结完全展开，扣住了怀中的Omega。莱埋首在巴里脖颈间喘息，禁不住一口咬住了他的脖子，将精液尽数喷洒在巴里身体里。

巴里紧随着他绷紧身体，达到了高潮。点点白浊洒在两人下腹。

房间里回想着他们破碎的呼吸声。莱慢慢换了个姿势，好平躺在床上，让巴里趴在他的胸口。距离他的结变小到可以拔出来还需要一段时间，而巴里已经筋疲力尽了，这样的姿势至少可以让他舒服得多。

巴里枕着莱的胸口闭上了眼睛。莱安抚地轻拍着Omega的后背，哄他睡着了。莱也累的不行，一股满足的暖流流过四肢百骸，催着他在事后的朦胧中跟着入睡。巴里呼吸平稳后不久，莱也进入了梦乡。

巴里缓缓醒来，他浑身酸痛，但是那种满足的痛。他睁开眼睛，发现自己躺在某人身上。他抬起头，哦对，是莱。他和莱做了爱，并且接受了他的结。巴里脸红地动了动——莱还在他身体里。这样有点不舒服，所以巴里小心地往前蹭着，直到莱从他后穴中滑出去。有什么液体顺着他的大腿流了下来。

巴里知道他应该起床去洗漱干净，但他现在仍然很累。他重新躺了回去，感受着Alpha胸膛一呼一吸的起伏。他呼吸着莱的气味，任他的Alpha的气味笼罩着自己，进一步平静下来。他又闭上了眼睛，差点睡着。不过他到底想起来他实在是应该去趟洗手间。

他磨蹭了几分钟，直到不去不行了，这才慢吞吞从莱身上下来。

巴里洗手时抬头看了看镜子，突然发现了脖子上的牙印。他惊讶的睁大了眼睛，手闪电般摸上了那个标记。莱——莱标记了他。他咬了巴里然后标记了他，天哪。巴里深吸了一口气，觉得他快要喘不过气来了。

让他如此惊慌的并不是莱标记了他的这个事实，而是他真的接受了这个标记。巴里知道如果他不是想要被标记的话，标记是不会起作用的。这里的想要可不是发情期说了算，而是真心想要，发情期外也一样想要。这是进化带给Omega自我保护的手段，以防不受欢迎的Alpha想要趁他们发情的时候进行强行标记。

巴里缓缓拿开了脖子上的手，开始端详起他的标记来。他轻轻摸过那里的皮肤，身体颤抖着。牙印存留下来的事实告诉他巴里是真心喜欢莱的，而且真心想被莱标记。

如果说巴里从没想过这个，那他一定是在撒谎。但他从来没想到这种事会真实发生或者他真的想要这个Alpha成为他的Alpha。而且，上帝啊，巴里该怎么告诉他的家人和朋友？

“巴里？”莱的声音响起，巴里的身体里滑过一阵愉悦的电流。所有关于家人朋友的想法消散无踪了。

他一回头，莱站在了洗手间门口，大剌剌的遛鸟，毫无羞耻之心。

巴里机械性的朝他亮出脖子，莱的眼睛一下看到了他脖子上的标记。这是巴里身上唯一一种不会自我愈合的伤痕。

“噢，”莱开口道，他的声音让巴里回过神来。

巴里站的更直了些，捂住了标记，有点担心莱的反应。

“你——”莱继续道，上前一步，“我们……哦。”

莱走到了巴里面前，温柔而慎之又慎地把巴里的手拿了下来。他的指尖描绘着标记，啊，那里绝对是个敏感点，比先前更加敏感了。巴里软倒在莱怀里，全部的体力被一下抽空，只能借助莱的力量站稳。

“你想要这个。”莱喘息着说。

“没错。”巴里听到自己说。

下一秒莱把巴里压倒了浴室洗手台上，攫取了他的呼吸。就是这样，他们可以待会儿再发愁后续处理了，巴里心想。


End file.
